


Donna Noble in Three Sentences

by marmota_b



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, Knitting, Sontarans - Freeform, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two three-sentence fics about Donna written during rthstewart's 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering a Time-Traveller Use for Knitting Needles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabelquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isabelquinn), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> Written in response to isablequinn's prompt ["Doctor Who, Donna Noble & Ten, knitting".](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4364003#cmt4364003)

"So march on if you don't want this needle in the back of your neck!" Donna commanded with a slight tremble in her voice that only the Doctor could hear; all the Sontaran heard was the threat and he relucantly obeyed.

"That was absolutely brilliant," the Doctor beamed at her when all was over.

"I _knew_ taking up knitting would come in useful sooner or later," Donna replied with triumphant nonchalance.


	2. The Most Important Woman in the Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to rthstewart's prompt ["Doctor Who, Donna, most important woman in the whole galaxy".](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4496355#cmt4496355)
> 
> Also somewhat inspired by a scene in _The Great Divorce_ by C.S. Lewis (no, no legal divorces involved).

Donna wasn't a Fixed Point; that, the Doctor thought as he kept coming back, made her all the more important: a lynchpin around which so many things revolved, and so much capacity for change.

It was fun to meet great inventors, explorers and artists, but where so many humans (and not just them) got it wrong was the measure of success - you cannot measure success while it is happening, not properly. Donna was making an immeasurable number of little successes: comfort a bullied child here, stand up to a boss there, take in a stray cat, brighten someone's day with a smile and a joke, build a little observatory with her husband and grandfather, build a community of friends and neighbours around it, build a family - who knew where it could end!


End file.
